


Office Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becka and Mary-Lou, part 2.RP fic.





	Office Romance

Becka had smiled as she finally shut the door, then locked it, turning to look at Mary-Lou with a soft smile on her face. 

"Pick a surface... and we'll get started."

Mary-Lou smiled and hopped up onto the desk.

"Why deviate from the classic?"

She teased. 

"Someone watches way too much porn."

Becka teased, moving to kiss her all the same. 

"So, clothed or not? What's your kink?"

Mary-Lou smiled.

"In case I need to run out we should do it clothes...just sans knickers."

"Alright."

Becka smiled, moving to remove said knickers. Mary-Lou purred and let her.

 

"Told you...you professional women are so much more... lewd then hen parties."

"Hey, I'm just following what you want."

Mary-Lou purred.

"I'm just teasing sweetie."

She said softly stroking Becka's hair. 

"Mean."

Becka pouted. Mary-Lou purred.

"Not that mean...I am offering you pussy to lick."

She teased. 

"Offering? Oh, you mean since I didn't let the girls grope at you?"

Mary-Lou stuck her tongue out.

"Something like that...Plus your cute as a button..."

 

She said with a smile. Becka purred, kissing her softly. 

"So... tongue or fingers then, kinky girl?"

"Tongue."

Mary-Lou purred. Becka smirked, kissing her again before moving to nudge her legs open. Mary-Lou sighed contentedly and laid her head back on the desk. Becka smirked, soon moving to suckle on her clit. Mary-Lou mewled. Becka continued to suckle for a little while before moving to lap at her. Mary-Lou bucked her hips up. Becka mewled and sped up further. Mary-Lou began panting heavily. Becka upped her pace. Mary-Lou squealed and came apart. Squirting all over Becka's face.


End file.
